


Face to Face

by overlordy



Series: Bill Cipher's Guide to Gardening: Pine Tree Edition [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I say it's over every time but it's not, M/M, This is a sequel of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ll see you in Hell.</i> I hear your voice in my mind, echoing, rattling, warning me of my inevitable fate. I return your grin and tilt my head.<br/><b><i>Then we may finally be together.</i></b></p>
<p> Sequel to <i>Gone, Mr. Cipher's Gardening Guide,</i> and <i>It's Dark Inside.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Large hands close around the back of your neck and around your wrists, forcing you down, down to your knees like you are sitting in prayer. You don’t pray, you never do, and your eyes shoot up.

“Pine Tree, stop them!” you command, voice wild and furious as the hooded men wrap your hands up in some strange cloth. You squirm and writhe and your eyes spark with blue flames but you cannot break your bonds. You are entirely at the mercy of a handful of mortals and the look you give, filled with rage and panic and for the first time, you are entirely at someone else’s mercy.

It terrifies me.

You thrash against your confinements, snarling like a caged animal, your façade of poised elegance and unlimited power slipping, slipping, slipping. I stand, my hands held behind my back, and stare in fear. What can I do when the one I rely on, the one who I look to for guidance, the one who tells me _right_ from _wrong_ and when to _kill, punish, please me, please me,_ is as lost as I?

“You have committed crimes far beyond your understanding, boy,” one of the hooded men says and he approaches me with outstretched hands. “Let us release your from your bonds.” My struggles are renewed as you call for me, looking between the unfamiliar human and your charge, your favorite toy. His hands press against my forehead and he begins to chant in a low, unfamiliar language, a hymn that races through my body like electricity and suddenly, like a tide flowing in, I _remember._

Did you ever really care? Did you ever think that I was more than just your plaything?

The man releases me and when I open my eyes, I can finally see you. They release me and I stand, unwavering, as they approach you. Your struggles are renewed, snap back to life with startling fervor. They grip your shoulders and force your head down.

_“Pine Tree!”_ you cry, forcing your head up to meet my eyes. They let you, looking between the two of us with interest. _“Dipper, please, help me!”_ fear and helplessness flickers in your eyes, trying to drag a response from me. No, I can see you for what you really are. I look at you, and I see.

I walk to you with slow, measured steps, like the way you always did before. I smile down at you, wearing the illusion of your kindness, and kneel so that we are eye to eye. I place my hand under your chin and tilt it up, press a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m sorry,” I say, and it’s genuine, it’s my damnation.

The fear in your eyes disappears as I stand and back away, letting those around me do their holy work. You kneel before me, your body encompassed by blue flames that lick at the floor but do not catch. They begin to chant as you stare up at me, a grin stretched across your face.

_I’ll see you in Hell_. I hear your voice in my mind, echoing, rattling, warning me of my inevitable fate. I return your grin and tilt my head.

_**Then we may finally be together.** _

The chanting grows louder, crescendos until their voices are one. Your flames swirl around you, form a spiral as they push you, force you down, down. They strip away your anchor to this realm, revealing your true form. You look at me with your single, blazing eye. How could I have forgotten what you really are? Your screams tremor in my mind, audible only to me, cursing and swearing revenge. Your form glows brighter and brighter until a blinding light has filled the room.

I blink and you are gone.

I am free.


End file.
